Ella
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Ella la que salva al mundo arriesgando su vida. Que se expone sin parpadear al destino caprichoso que le ha impuesto el olimpo. Que no titubea ante el peligro, exponiéndose antes de recurrir a nosotros. Y por eso muchos no han entendido su proceder, su deber como diosa, como divinidad. La han juzgado, cuando en realidad ella es la que mantiene en movimiento el curso de la vida.


_Ella_

_(como siempre un agradecimiento a mi Beta!)_

* * *

Ella.

Ella la que salva al mundo arriesgando su vida. Que se expone sin parpadear al destino caprichoso que le ha impuesto el olimpo. Que no titubea ante el peligro, exponiéndose antes de recurrir a nosotros. Y por eso muchos no han entendido su proceder, su deber como diosa, como divinidad. La han juzgado, cuando en realidad ella es la que mantiene en movimiento el curso de la vida. De nuestra vida. De _mí _vida.

Luego cuando la lucha ha concluido deja atrás su papel de diosa guerrera, y por un momento, solo por un momento, vuelve a ser esa mujer admirable y llena de voluntad. Que se mueve entre los mortales con una gracia innata, y que es bien amada por toda la gente que la rodea –nosotros incluidos-

Nunca he sido capaz de separar a la mujer de la diosa. Para mí ambas son la misma persona, aunque eso no explica porque amo a Saori con locura, y a la vez siento profunda devoción por Athena. Mi corazón late por la mujer de carne y hueso, y vive por la divinidad más pura del olimpo.

Ahora estamos aprovechando una de esas extrañas épocas de paz que quedan tras una batalla santa, en el centro de Tokyo, dentro de la fundación. En esos momentos, ella vuelve a ser la mortal conocida por todos. La señorita de sociedad que se mueve bajo las normas humanas, elegante, sublime y juiciosa. También algo caprichosa y soberbia, pero esas eran las cualidades de Saori, y a pesar de desentonar con las virtudes de una diosa, esos rasgos hacen que su atractivo se incremente terriblemente.

Ella me atrae. No sé en que malsano punto sucedió. Solo me di cuenta un día que nuestra relación de odio, había variado a un desafortunado vínculo de _amor-odio_, al menos desde mi perspectiva dejó de ser la insufrible y malcriada niña rica, para convertirse en una joven mujer indefensa, y llena de aciertos y errores como yo. Como todos.

Luché como loco contra esos sentimientos. Saori es la única nieta de un importante millonario cuya fortuna es incalculable, y yo… yo soy una pobre rata salida de una alcantarilla, y huérfano, que vive de la caridad de otros. Pero con el suficiente orgullo y aplomo para _no _reconocer lo que esa chica me inspira. Y ahí están los impedimentos sociales. ¿Y que decir de los impedimentos que vinieron después? ¿Cuándo la locura de lo divino, santo y puro se hizo carne en nuestras vidas? De ahí en más los inconvenientes dejaron de ser terrenales para convertirse en pecado y aberración. No estaba preparado para aceptar mis sentimientos hacia una mujer que me ganaba en status social, y mucho menos lo estaba para amar a un ser puro y divino: una diosa.

Se siente horrible traicionar nuestros ideales. Porque yo debo venerarla y rendirle culto, y sin embargo lo que ella me inspira toma un color más profundo, y va más allá de la honra y la reverencia. Athena me hace sentir hombre. En toda la palabra. Me hace consciente de los deseos y apetitos carnales. Me hace desear lo prohibido… su cuerpo, sus labios, sentir su cabello enredado a mis dedos durante el acto de amor.

¿Pero ella que siente por mí? Es el gran interrogante. Sus sonrisas, o su preocupación desmedida, o el que me haya elegido como su guardaespaldas… ¿Qué significa? De alguna manera intuía, o correspondía mis sentimientos… o quizás yo quiero creer eso. Busco algún significado oculto en esa sonrisa fresca que me dedica cada día al saludarme, o en la forma en la que sus ojos azules brillan al sostenerme la mirada cuando ocasionalmente la ayudo en alguna de sus tareas sociales. Porque a pesar de ser su caballero, también con el tiempo me convertí en su amigo, secretario personal y guardaespaldas. Ella me ha elegido por sobre mis demás hermanos para ser su sombra. Aunque eso no fuera bien visto en el santuario.

'_No es correcto tanto acercamiento entre la diosa y su caballero' 'Deben guardar las distancias' 'Es un pecado que no tiene perdón…'_

Frases como esa se reproducen por doquier, y no entiendo el porqué. ¿Qué les da el derecho de hablar así? De sospechar que _pudiera _existir algo, cuando claramente no les damos motivos de sospechar lo contrario.

Mirar a otra mujer es tan imposible como tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo. Pese a que no hay nada formal entre Saori y yo, poner mis ojos en alguien más es una traición, una infidelidad, porque yo he hecho un pacto con ella de que mi vida le pertenece por completo. Hasta que decida por voluntad propia alejarme de su lado. Yo soy suyo pese a que nunca exista una unión carnal entre nuestros cuerpos, pero nuestros espíritus… nuestros espíritus se han complementado desde un primer momento. Beldades no me faltan, oportunidades de tener una vida normal me llueven del cielo, pero yo sigo tras lo imposible, tras lo inverosímil.

Y pese a que nunca mis sueños se harán realidad yo seguiré aquí a su lado, como el fiel caballero guardián que soy, aunque me critiquen, aunque me tilden de idiota, aunque no comprendan el sacrificio, evitaré tener una vida normal por el simple precio de verla sonreír y oír sus confidencias.

* * *

Hoy se levantó temprano como todas las mañanas desde que estamos en Tokyo. Pasea por la casa silenciosamente impartiendo recados a todo el mundo, y otra vez vuelve a sorprenderme esa facilidad extra que tiene para mantener todo en su lugar, para tomar las riendas del negocio familiar. Para irradiar paz y confianza, no desde su lugar como diosa protectora de la tierra, sino como Saori, quien se encarga de cuidar y proteger a toda la gente que está a su cargo. Yo incluido.

Se acerca con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos y la coloca con suavidad en la mesa. Solo estamos nosotros en la enorme y lujosa sala. Se acerca hacia mí con ese elegante andar, e inclinándose me despeina el cabello. Es un hábito que ha adquirido recientemente. Y me sonríe con ternura. Sus manos se sienten cálidas y reconfortantes, y al mirarla me pregunto que ocurriría si en alguna oportunidad decido recorrer esa pequeña e inapropiada distancia entre su rostro y el mío, y robar de esos labios tentadores el beso que me vuelve loco, y con el cual he soñado desde siempre. Mi pulso se acelera de solo pensarlo, la boca se me seca en anticipación y mi atención se centra en esos labios y el deseo que me roe las entrañas. Ella se ruboriza como si leyera mis pensamientos pero no se aleja. La intensidad nos desborda, y en ese segundo donde la naturaleza ruge con todo su poder, la razón me ilumina y recuerdo mis responsabilidades. Le correspondo a su sonrisa y me alejo imperceptiblemente, feliz de haber resistido a la tentación diaria.

Ella se aleja tras servirme una taza de café, y espiándome por encima del hombro me sonríe, y es allí como día a día contemplo su sonrisa, cuando pienso que quizás ella estaba esperando lo mismo, y que en algún momento sucumba a la tentación y dé libre albedrio a la pasión que su sola persona me inspira.

Sonrío a mi vez. Sí, quizás mañana sea capaz de quebrar con mi paranoia y de una vez por todas cometa lo que ambos esperamos.

Ella.

Ella que es mi mundo, y no me importaría perderme en su magnificencia, enredarme en su voluptuosidad por una vez con tal de hacernos felices. Pese a las consecuencias, pese al precio que puede caer sobre mi cabeza.

'Mañana' me repito y siguiendo su andar noto como el suave contoneo me llama y me invita. Realmente en esos momentos, la pureza y la castidad son dos adjetivos que nada tienen que ver con las emociones que ella me despierta.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Otra pequeña contribución a esta pareja que adoro con mi vida. Es algo que me salio así de una. Espero que les guste._

_Y también espero seguir sumando fics a este fandom! Eso si el tiempo me ayuda (eso y mis fics de pokemon u.u)_

_Cuídense!_

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
